Escaping Judgment
by dancerox1997
Summary: Aptitude tests, Choosing, & Initiation take place on a cruise ship. Four sees Tris before she notices him; she is focused on her own decisions & desires-strictly her future. His decisions & desires? Her. What happens when a Dauntless initiate trainer falls for an initiate & can't do anything about it, for it can ruin the both of them? The summary is lame, I'm sorry. Please read!
1. Pilot

**Hello readers! :) I've had this story idea in my mind for a while. I went on a cruise about a month ago and that inspired this story, I guess. I was finishing Allegiant around that time. Also, some of you may also have read the TID series. If you have, check out my other FanFics! One is called, "Nightmares, Love, & War" (that one is currently on pause) and the other one is, "Better Than Thyself" (this one is coming along well, and I have a lot of success with it—I have gotten really great support and feedback).**

**Anyway, I've definitely been battling with this idea in mind. Please let me know what you think! Good, bad, anything at all! :) Any review is fine for me! If you like it, follow/favorite please!**

**As with my other story, I will post songs that inspired each chapter and start to respond to each reviewer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Just the plot!**

* * *

Escaping Judgment

Chapter 1~Pilot

TRIS'S POV

I sit on my suitcases on the docks in front of the cruise ship, the sweltering heat beating down on my back.* Even in my grey t-shirt and grey slacks, I can feel my body overheating.

My blonde hair is loose and hanging down my back, my face bare and stripped of all makeup. I figure that since we are to undergo our aptitude tests tonight and choose our faction tomorrow that I may as well not attract much attention to myself.

There was sometimes beauty in being part of Abnegation; selfless people do not desire to attract attention to themselves.

But then again, maybe I don't want to be Abnegation any more. I'm tired of the same food every night, and only being able to see my reflection once every three months. I mean, how am I supposed to feel confidence if I can't see how I look?

Oh yeah, Abnegation members are not supposed to feel confidence.

I exhale sharply. It's not like that really matters, though. Even though I'm eighteen years old, I still look like I'm fourteen. I have just recently began to develop all my curves. That much is noticeable without a mirror.

The ship sounds its horn. I block the sun from my eyes with my hand and look up at the massive boat before me. My home for the next six weeks.

A voice rings out through the humid air.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. This is your captain speaking. We welcome all of your eighteen year-olds aboard _Adventures of the Sea_ today.** We thank you immensely for choosing our cruise line to host your new initiates and soon-to-be-members of factions. We assure that you will all be under the best care from our staff members. If you have any questions, please visit our Customer Services Center when you board the ship. We apologize for the wait, but we will begin boarding now. Until next time," the captain says.

I sigh and glance sideways at my brother, Caleb. His dark brown hair curls around his ears and his green eyes glimmer excitedly. The smile he wears shows his dimples.

He looks so much like my mother.

I'm going to miss her while I'm gone.

As if reading my thoughts, my mother begins to play with my hair. She braids it, then twists it and pins it up behind my head.

It instantly provides relief to the sweat dampening my skin.

"Are you nervous, Beatrice?" my mother asks. She is referring to the test, of course, and my decision.

I shrug. "Were you nervous?" I turn to look up at her.

She smiles at me, her dimples pronounced in the soft skin of her face. Her dark hair is pulled back as well. "No. I was terrified."

I don't want to tell her that I'm terrified like she was.

What if my test isn't Abnegation?

What do I do then?

* * *

FOUR'S POV

I am on the docks alone. My father didn't come to see my arrival in port.

Every year, members of another faction are allowed to see their parents from a different faction.

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised at all that he isn't here.

After I chose Dauntless over Abnegation two years ago, I knew he despised me for it.

Last year he came to see my arrival from initiate training, but it was awkward. We didn't say much to each other and I knew he felt like beating the living shit out of me. That was his safe haven and his escape from truth and reality.

I shake my head to rid it of those dark thoughts.

"Four," a voice grunts gruffly from beside me.

I cock an eyebrow and turn to the source. Eric stands just behind me, looking out over the crowd. The piercings in his eyebrow and lip reflect the morning sun.

His gaze suddenly fixates on something.

I follow his direction of sight. He is focused on a small girl, probably barely breaking five foot. She is looking around in bewilderment, long blonde hair swaying behind her as she turns her head.

A voice comes over the intercom, and the girl glances up at the boat, listening intently. I tune out the captain. I've heard this already.

Eric lets out a guttural laugh. "She can't be older than, what, thirteen, fourteen years old?"

I turn my head to the side. She is different, I can tell. "I don't know, Eric. She's on these docks for a reason, isn't she?" I look over my shoulder at him.

He's got one eyebrow raised. "Why are you always so serious, Four?"

I shake my head.

"By the way, Max is wondering why you didn't take him up on his offer."

"Shut up, Eric. That is history. Leave it there," I growl.

"Are you regretting your decision about being initiate trainer?"

I scoff. "Please. That is the dumbest question I've heard all day."

The intercom clicks off.

Eric and I both groan.

"You're about to hear a lot more than just that," he mutters before putting on a half-smile toward the oncoming initiates.

My gaze slides over to the blonde once more before greeting the parents and initiates.

And so it begins.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was short, but it's just the introduction. As I get a little farther into the story, the chapters will definitely get longer! Bear with me here as I get the story going. Please R&R! It would mean a lot to me. I'll hopefully update again within the next 24 hours.**

***: Generally, in a real-life situation, when waiting to board a cruise ship, you wait inside a building. But this is a FanFiction so anything is possible lol,**

****: Yes, ****eighteen year-olds are the adults here and when Choosing Day is. Also, _Adventures of the Seas_ is probably a real ship so NO COPYRIGHT OR INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!**

**Playlist:**

**Don't You Worry Child—Swedish House Mafia (Well… kind of. This song will probably inspire more chapters lol)**

**Counting Stars—One Republic (Same as the above—this song will help inspire more because, well, I love this song lol and it's a song of bravery ha-ha!)**

**Yes, my playlist is short, but my first chapter is short! So! Please R&R and I'll update soon! :) Any ideas? Curves you want me to throw in there? I always take suggestions!**


	2. The Ship

**Hello! Here's chapter 2. :) how was chapter 1? Please R&R! BTW sorry for the inaccurate measure of time before I updated… Hoping to update more. :)**

**Neilah Soliday: I'll keep going with this, but your support always encourages me to keep writing!**

**Angelina Roongta: Lol do you mean how it took me 1 week instead of 1 day to update?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot! :) the characters belong to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

Chapter 2~The Ship

TRIS'S POV

I hug my mother, squeezing her to my body.

"I love you. Beatrice," she says into my hair.

"I love you, too," I reply. I let go of her.

She smiles at me, her green eyes shining with tears. She settles her hand in my hair, stroking it softly.

"I'll see you in six weeks," she tells me before dropping her hand and walking away.

I sigh, turning around and dragging my suitcases along behind me. I drop them off at the baggage drop off before getting in line to board the ship.

By the time I reach the ramp, beads of sweat are rolling down my back. I impatiently tap my foot.

I hear snickering off to my left, and then a cat call. Intrigued, I glance over my shoulder. I see two tall, muscular boys staring at me, only a few feet away. One is amused, with long, black, greasy hair, an eyebrow and a lip piercing. Obviously Dauntless.

The other one looks bored and slightly vexed with his friend, because he rolls his eyes.

I can't stop looking at him. He has close-cropped, dark brown hair—like the Abnegation. He has a spare upper lip, a full lower lip, and eyes the shade of a sleeping, dreaming, waiting, dark blue.

And he is at least twice my size.

"Excuse me, miss, but you have to be _eighteen_ to board this ship today," the one with the long hair says to me like I'm a child.

I put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, _sir_, but I _am_ eighteen, and I don't appreciate your condescending tone."

The one with the short hair grins slightly, stifling a laugh by covering his mouth with a hand.

Long hair glares at his friend, then turns to me with raised eyebrows. "I was unaware that a _Stiff_ could speak to others that way. Especially people like me—,"

"Eric," short hair snaps. "Remember we are not allowed to reveal our positions."

I roll my eyes. "For the record, just because I come from Abnegation doesn't mean I'll stay in Abnegation."

Eric puts up his hands defensively. "Oh, damn. We've got a bad ass over here. Everyone watch out!"

I catch a few people throwing weird glances in our direction.

I flush, to my despise.

"Four, please escort this child on to the ship. I don't want her causing any more disruptions," Eric demands before checking his watch and stalking off.

Four cocks an eyebrow at me. "Follow me, Stiff."

I chase after him. My short legs are no match to his long ones.

He boards the ship easily, but the security guards eye my skeptically.

"She's with me," Four says. The guards nod and let me pass. I notice their uniforms are all black and they carry black guns.

I stare at Four's back as we walk through the ship, trying to make sense of the tattoos peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt.

He stops, and I almost bump into him. He turns around, and I have to tilt my head up to see him.

"Follow this hall until it opens up to a large room. Go to Customer Services and tell them you're name. They'll give you your room key and everything you'll need for the trip."

"Okay, thanks," I say.

As he starts to turn away, I say, "Why do they call you Four?"

"I thought the Abnegation looked down upon curiosity?"

"Who said I wanted to be Abnegation?"

The corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "I guess I'm looking forward to see your decision, Stiff."

* * *

FOUR'S POV

I watch the Stiff walk away from me, her chin held high, a smirk on her face.

She reminded me of myself, once upon a time. The way I looked walking onto this ship and knowing I was going to betray the Abnegation sector to hide from Marcus.

I was a coward.

But not anymore.

Not since I became Dauntless.

And I had a strong intuition that the Stiff was going to choose Dauntless as well.

* * *

**You guys know the drill. Please R&R! I hope you enjoy the story, and future chapters will be longer!**

**Xoxo**

**~Caitlyn**


End file.
